


boy king

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: Evil Sam Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dark, Double Penetration, Evil Sam Winchester, Face-Fucking, Hell, M/M, Mind Control, Nudity, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, SPN Kink Meme, Sex Toy Dean Winchester, Spitroasting, Top Azazel, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Unreliable Narrator, straight up just porn, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Sam and two other men (any male characters you choose) fuck Dean together, two in Dean's ass and one in Dean's mouth. Non-con for Dean.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/125491.html?thread=44059699#t44059699
Relationships: Azazel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Evil Sam Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651546
Kudos: 120
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	boy king

“Your boy really is something, Sammy,” Azazel said as he slammed back into Dean.

Sam smiled at the compliment. He pulled his dick almost all the way out, feeling the demon’s dick alongside it. The friction caused Sam to moan. “Oh yeah he is. Took me ages to get him like this,” he said, “but it was totally worth it, right, Dean?”

He could feel Dean shudder underneath them. His brother tried to whimper but he had a cock in his mouth so it came out muffled. Sam pushed all the way back in, causing Dean to jerk with the movement. He groaned as Azazel started to move his dick. He really should do these more. Fucking his brother was fun, but fucking his brother with other people? That was even more fun.

He fucked into his brother a couple more times, getting in sync with Azazel, relishing Dean’s muffled gasps of pain and the way his body shuddered. The angel, Castiel, was fucking his brother’s face, grabbing and pulling on Dean’s hair with each slam.

“Oh, Castiel,” Sam murmured as he looked at the angel. “Oh how the mighty has fallen.”

Castiel paused in the middle of a brutal thrust to look at Sam. “Yes, Master?” His eyes, a brilliant blue, seemed to glow.

Sam chuckled. “Nothing. I was just thinking out loud to myself.”

Castiel nodded and thrust back into Dean’s mouth, disregarding Dean’s quiet sobs.

“Being able to control angels now? Looks like your powers are growing,” Azazel murmured.

Sam just grinned. They thrust into his brother at the same time. It felt so good being in his brother with Azazel. He leaned over to whisper in his brother’s ear, “Didn’t I tell you, Dean? No one’s going to save you from me. Not Dad, not hunters, not demons, not even the goddamn angels. You’re not worth ‘saving’ anyways.” He could hear his brother’s hitch breath before Castiel thrust in one last time, cumming down Dean’s throat. He listened as his brother tried not to choke, swallowing every drop of the angel’s cum. 

He grabbed Dean’s hair and pulled his head back, locking eyes on terrified green ones. “If you were worth saving, the angel would’ve done that by now, not defile you. This is your place, Dean. With me in hell. Forever.”

He pulled his dick nearly all the way out. Then slammed back in. Dean’s screams revertabrated off the walls.


End file.
